


Widow's Reprieve

by Darthkitty24



Series: Sasha Hartford's Adventures [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthkitty24/pseuds/Darthkitty24
Summary: Having lifted the curse and escaping the hangman's noose, Sasha is back with a new ship, a fresh crew, and a renewed sense of purpose. Captaining the Widow's Reprieve will prove even more interesting when she's roped into helping the two young lovers she helped save before as Cutler Beckett threatens not only their lives but the lives of all who sail freely on the seas.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow/Original Female Character(s), James Norrington/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sasha Hartford's Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981562
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter One: Widow's Reprieve

Tan fingers traced along the freshly lacquered rails of the newly built ship. Bleached white sails were tied up, begging to be unfurled and allowed to billow in the ocean breeze. She rocked back and forth with the waves as she sat docked. A dozen men carried crates and barrels up the gangplank and down into the cargo holds in preparation of disembarkment. The tan fingers left the wood and reached for a flask tied at her hip.

“Scuff the deck and it’s the brig for you.” Sasha warned in jest, uncorking the flask and downing a mouthful. 

“Captain, this is the last of the supplies.” Allard called up to her. There was a scuffle on the dock that drew the captain’s attention and she jumped the railing to break it up.

“What seems to be the problem, boys?” She looked between her crewmen and the stranger.

“I have this for you Miss Hartford.” The man gestured to the large parcel at his feet.

“And we told you it’s not on the supply list!” One of her men argued. Sasha inspected the package and waved her men away. 

“‘S alright, it is indeed mine.” They grumbled at her but went back to putting away the supplies. “I didn’t expect this so quickly. Thought I’d pick it up next time we made port.” She motioned for the man to follow her aboard. They entered her quarters and the man looked around.

“I wanted to finish before you left, before I forgot that beautiful face of yours.” The man removed the paper from the framed painting and pulled a nail from his frock. “I assume you want it here.” He stood in front of an empty space on the wall. 

Sasha nodded, eager to see what he had done for her. The painter hammered the nail in and hung the picture. She stood next to him, inspecting the portrait of herself. It was well done despite the fast turnaround and it brought her living quarters together. Sitting for the sketch for the painting reminded her of the last time she had one done, on her wedding day to Thomas so many years ago. 

“It seems so...sure of itself.” She smiled. Her image smiled back, almost smirking. It was so drastically different from her wedding day portrait and she was thrilled. She reached into her jacket pocket, the same one he had captured in his work, and offered him a tip for delivering it so soon. “Thank you for your beautiful work.”

“Thank you for being such a gorgeous muse. Feel free to commission me anytime you’re back in Port Gladnan.” He bid her goodbye. Sasha stood admiring her new portrait for a few minutes before deciding it was time to finally set sail.

“Everything is onboard and accounted for, Capitaine.” Allard saluted her as she left her quarters. He followed her up to the wheel deck and stood at her side as she whistled for the crew's attention. 

“Listen up! Now I know you are a crew new to not only me but each other. Understand this now before we leave this port. I will not tolerate treachery, you have a problem you speak up to me directly. We set sail under that Jolly Roger as a symbol of hope, for any who see it, that they may escape the clutches of Europe's cruelty and reliance on enslaved human labor to build and support their damned colonies.” She pointed to the black flag fluttering in the breeze, a skull caught in a web marked her ship as hers. “Now lads, shall we weigh anchor?” The crew erupted in shouts and cheers. She turned and nodded to Allard who began to bark orders. Sasha took her place at the wheel, adjusting her velvet jacket and watching with glee as the sails unfurled and caught the wind. 

“We’re off, Capitaine!” Allard smiled at her.

“Aye, and the _ Widow’s Reprieve _ shall pick up where the  _ Liberty _ left off.”

“To Cuba?” The Frenchman asked.

“To Cuba.”


	2. Tia Dalma

“It’s good to see you back amongst the living.” Tia Dalma grinned over her shoulder as Sasha shut the door to the hut behind her. The voodoo woman was standing over a fire, preparing a pot of tea. At least Sasha hoped it was tea this time.

“It feels good to feel again.” She chuckled, sitting at the table that had two waiting cups.

“I take it you found a new ship?” Tia Dalma poured the hot herbal tea and joined the pirate at the table. 

“Found someone to build me one, actually. It’s amazing what the right amount of money can accomplish.” Sasha sipped the tea and smiled in bliss at the soothing taste. Tia Dalma watched her enjoy her drink.

“So what you want from me, hm?”

“Am I not allowed to visit my dear friend? The woman who’s looked after me all these years and offered me her wisdom?” Tia Dalma rolled her eyes but grinned.

“It be witty Jack you seek.” 

“Tia, it isn’t always about that rum soaked idiot.”

“Mhm.” 

“Do you have something interesting for me or not?” Sasha raised a brow.

“I got not’ing for you.” Tia Dalma shrugged. 

“You can’t make something happen for me?” Sasha mumbled while finishing her drink. “Fine, what has Jack gotten himself into now?”

“He’s headin’ towards Egypt, going after some rogue pirate for the Brethren Court.”

“That seems an easy enough task, why should I get involved?” The pirate woman leaned back in her chair, confused as to why Tia Dalma was wasting time on their friend.

“Not for his sake I be sendin’ you. He’s being chased by some man obsessed with capturin’ him.”

“That really narrows it down to about half the world.” She chuckled. “Norrington has had it out for us both since escaping the noose some months back but he loathes Jack most of all after his little invasion on Port Royal.”

“Dat’s him!” Tia Dalma nodded, offering more tea which Sasha turned down. “Jack is one to do stupid ‘tings and not every sailor is as adept as he is.” 

“Why would I want to help him? He’d see us both back at the gallows which would mean it’d make more sense for me to let the sea claim him-”

“Do you trust me or no?” The voodoo woman interrupted her. Sasha stood, hands up in surrender. 

“Fine, I’ll go make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. When did I become a nursemaid to all the sailors in the sea?”

“Not so easy is it?” Tia Dalma grinned mischievously, waving her away. 

“I had brought you some fresh herbs and spices but I suppose I can let the villagers keep them.” Sasha called over her shoulder as she walked down the rickety steps. She heard a ‘tsk’ and chuckled. 

When she returned to her ship, she was glad to see her crew had finished offloading the supplies for the village and were milling about the market. She saw her cook eyeing a lovely handmade satchel. Sasha slipped a few coins in his hand, surprising the bald man.

“Captain, I-”

“Get your girls something, Cyril. We’ll make a special stop after our business is done in Egypt.” She squeezed his shoulder and walked off towards the docks. 

Allard was all that remained of her former crew and she was trying her best to learn about her new men. Sasha wanted their trust as trust was life or death in their line of work, but she also wanted to show them they were just as important to the crew as she was. Cyril had confided in her that he had left his family in Italy to sail with another pirate crew and she wanted to reunite him with his wife and daughters. 

It was quite a different experience trying to win over a hired crew instead of her stolen and rescued crew. Some of the men were just there to make money and she couldn’t fault them for it. Some were there to right some wrong done to them in the past. The rest were there to discover what the sea could do for them, adventure and danger.

“Did she have anything for us?” Allard was at her side as soon as she stepped foot on deck. Sasha nodded with an over dramatic sigh. 

“We are heading towards the Mediterranean to keep our friend Captain Sparrow out of trouble.” The smirk on the frenchmans face didn’t help.

“She’s quite the matchmaker.” He chuckled. Sasha glared at him.

“I’ll leave you to chart the way then, Master Salvant.” She turned from him but couldn’t fight the grin on her face. She genuinely missed Jack and hoped that they could find time to catch up while getting Norrington off their case.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’m a bit behind getting this story started, I just moved and started my new job so I’ve been quite busy and I had lost momentum with my ideas for this story. Expect a delay before I start posting regularly on this story as I work a lot now but I wanted to get the prologue/first chapter to you as I had promised to have it up a week ago. I hope you will enjoy this one as much as the first and I will work hard to be worthy of your time! Happy early Halloween and I plan on having the next bit up by mid-November at the latest. Stay healthy and safe and I will be back soon with more of Sasha’s new adventures!


End file.
